User blog:The Magnolia Killer/Red Hood (Fanon Anarky Replacement).
Red Hood is the primary antagonist in'' Beware The Batman. He debuted in the episode: Tests. Biography Nothing is currently known about Red Hood's true identity or past. He appears to be a dark mirror image of Batman and looks upon the dark knight as his perfect foil and opponent in the game he is playing.Red Hood wishes nothing more than to cause chaos and destruction, as he views order and peace as boring and predictable. Apparently he has been searching for an adequate opponent for a very long time. He appears to be just as skilled in combat as Batman and nearly his match in mental prowess as well. Where he and the Bat differ is their policies on innocent casualties. Batman has sworn never to take a life, whereas Red Hood looks upon regular people as mere pawns in his all encompassing game. He wears mostly red as he views himself as the Red side like on a checker board with Batman as the corresponding Black side. Appearance RED wears a maroon suit with a red pill-shapped helmet and cape.His utility belt is also red, and has cylanders, simmilar to the Bat-belts of the past. His helmet ahs no eyes in them, but is slightly lifted at the bottom revealing his mouth, which is usually grinning. He carries several weapons simmilar to Batman's, such as flashbombs, and dual pistols. Powers and Abilities '''Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditioning ' *Super Human Strength *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Immune System *Indomitable Will *Unpredictability 'Equipment ' *Utility Belt *Shotgun *Bomb Capsules Trivia *According to the Creators, he will be the key role villain in the series *He is the villain that is in complete opposition to Batman, from the color of their outfits to what they are fighting for. *He is kind of insane like Joker. *He has knowledge of the League of Assassins, even knowing who their real leader is. *He might have every knowledge about every supervillains in Gotham City. Because he's known about the League of Assassins. *In the very end of the last episode, there are chess pieces of villains laying on a table, and Red Hood was in front of a chess board with figures of Batman and Katana surrounding him. He then says, "Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" This phrase symbolizes that he pulled the strings for the whole series. *Every villains that have anything to do with him will become the main antagonist for a while. (Like when he's 'playing a game' with the League of Assassins and supporting Harvey Dent and Deathstroke to kill Batman.) *He is simmilar to the New 52 incarnation of the leader of The Red Hood gang. *I decided that Red Hood should have been the main antagonist of BWTB, as Anarky is poorly written for this series, and using Red Hood would be getting arround using Joker, while not ruining the character. Quotes *"Oh I'm no hero, I'm a fan." *"Call me The Red Hood." *"Stop them from moving, instant detonation." *"These two will slow you down." *"Not such an obvious move is it." *"You have no idea what an honor it is to chosen my enemy, it's a really big deal!" *"Madness is the more interesting choice, logic and order are so predictable." *"Welcome Gotham City to the art of destruction." *"Despite his claims of freehangesee Batman is clearly duel of order." *"I on the other hand will fight against order and unleash freedom at any price." *"Are you okay Batman?.. I hope I didn't blow you up, I just wanted to make sure I have your full attention." *"Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" Gallery 3360247-cr2_1280.jpg batman-242.png|Falling into a vat of chemicals at the end of season 4(?) maxresdefault.jpg Redhoodgang.jpg|Blowing up a building Category:Blog posts